


[CLex][Smallville]Conner玩转娱乐圈

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [101]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 216集大型爱情、动作片《Smallville》开播了！！！！Lex：？？？？？？？？？？这剧本跟说好的不一样啊？？？？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]Conner玩转娱乐圈

[CLex][Smallville]Conner玩转娱乐圈  
SuperStar  
原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

Conner玩转娱乐圈  
Conner毕业后，被星探发现，进入了娱乐圈，演了几部歌舞剧后，一炮而红，成为炙手可热的大明星。  
在与恢复记忆的父亲Lex相认后，Lex还专门为他成立了个基金会，协助他成立了个工作室，打理相关事宜。  
某天，Conner去找他已经成为总统的父亲Lex，告诉父亲，他最近相中了个剧本，是讲父亲的《Luthor总统传记》，并决定亲自扮演父亲，说着Conner向父亲展示了自己才剃的光头。  
Lex大体阅读了下剧本大纲，觉得这个剧本把自己“从一个名不经转的个体户小老板成长为保护地球免遭氪星人侵略的英雄总统”事迹刻画的不错，同意了Conner的拍摄请求，并表示资金物资方面Luthor集团可以解决。  
但是Conner，提出了一个难点，那就是父亲的传记故事里肯定离不开Superman，但是Superman的选角却没有合适的，真的Superman又发福了不能把他硬拖过来演，要不父亲给克隆个长得像Superman的弟弟呗？  
Lex不同意，他现在可是个好总统，再加上前几年刚和Clark和解了，这种违法的事可不能干，再说Clark也不会答应。  
然后，Conner就游走在两个父亲之间，凭借继承自Lex的高超情商智商和继承自Clark的无辜小眼神，左右逢源曲艺迎逢，还真让他给磨下来，忽悠说服了父亲们，还提前为未出生的弟弟办好了合法的手续。  
然后，Lex就让卡德莫斯实验室协助Conner，又克隆了一个，当然Superman全程监督。因为已有先例，这次克隆，花费了几个月时间就成功了。  
然后，Conner就把弟弟提溜剧组拍戏去了。在揍着玩和哄着骗下，弟弟很快进入了角色，之后就是紧锣密鼓的拍摄与后期制作。  
不久后，216集大型爱情、动作片《Smallville》开播了！！！！  
Lex：？？？？？？？？？？这剧本跟说好的不一样啊？？？？  
Lex：？？？？？？？？？？Superman你还去客串了？？？？  
Lex：看来不揍不成了啊。  
于是，Lex就把自己在Luthor集团的一部分股份，转给了Conner，安排Conner当了星球日报的老板。  
Conner：？？？？？？  
Clark：？？？？？？  
Perry：？？？？？？听老板的，给Clark涨工资。  
Clark：！！！！！！  
星球日报、工作室、还兼职着Superboy三头跑的Conner，忙得脚不沾地。  
Conner痛苦地发现，自己剃掉的头发，好像长不出来了。。。。  
Conner：。。。。。。。  
不过好歹还有弟弟可以玩。


End file.
